


Stiles "Snow White" and Scott "Rose Red"

by Blood_sword



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Isaac Work Together, Derek and Isaac are brothers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forced shift, Kate is a grumpy dwarf, King Derek, King Derek Hale, M/M, Prince Isaac, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Stiles is Derek's Favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_sword/pseuds/Blood_sword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, I loved this book. It was the old styled Grimms' Fairy tales. The book itself was amazing cuz the picture was beautiful and the edges of the pages where gold. A story that will always be in my heart is "Snow White and Rose Red." </p><p>"Stiles and Scott were about to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. Scott tried to go to the door to open it, but he was scared, so their mom told them that it is probably a stranger that need help. She lets the stranger in, only to be a wolf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some stuff I wrote to procrastinate when I should be doing school stuff XD.... ;-; I am going to fail my classes.

"Why was I named Rose Red, when you keep wearing that Red Hood. I should call you _Red Riding Hood_!" Scott said as they go into the forest.

"Because I am more Behaved, Light, Sophisticated, and Handsome then you."

"You mean more pasty and delicate," Scott huffed. 

Scott and Stiles was in the wood to go pick strawberries for their mother. Well. Stiles was. Scott would had a tendency to play with the woodland creatures. And they said **He** was the one with attention problems. As Stiles picked more strawberry, looking for the best ones for their mother, Scott had a herd of different creatures, petting and feeding them like he was Moses.

Stiles turned to Scott and asked,"Do you think this is enough?"

"Yea."

As they sat down to enjoy some strawberries of the bush, the animals Scott was feeding fled.

"What do you think that was about?" Scott asked Stiles with puppy eyes.

"Why do you always have to put on your freakin' cute rays onto me for simple things?"

Stiles pondered but he couldn't form an answer so he just said what ever came to his mind

"Well, animals have a tendency to run away if threatened, which are usually predators. But I doubt it was a lion, tiger, or bear.....Why are you so shocked?" Stiles said as he tried to follow Scott's line of stare.

It wasn't a lion, Not in fact a tiger,  couldn't be a bear, But a wolf was behind Stiles.

" ** _RUN_** " Stiles said.

Stiles and Scott ran through the woods, trying not to trip and fall on the roots. As they got out of the forest, they realized that the wolf wasn't after them.

"I guess you were to bony for him," Scott joked.

As they followed the road to their cottage, They say the two rose bushes still growing. One red. One white. 

Luckly, Stiles remembered the basket of strawberries. He also remembered that strawberries should stay in the basket. when they reached the door, their mother opened the door with a frown. As they tried to go around her, she gave them both a swat.

"What have I told you about coming before it got dark?" Melissa demanded.

"We were in the forest, getting strawberries," Stiles replied.

"Ok, go wash them off, I made some cake we can eat with the strawberries."

As Stiles looked out the window, He noticed something...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNOWWWWWWW!!!!!!

There was snow EVERYWHERE!! On the ground, in the air, in the trees, JUST EVERYWHERE. God, good thing we got the strawberries before they got covered.  
"MOOOOM" Stiles screamed with excitement.  
"YES!?!?!?" Melissa asked with concern.  
"IT'S SNOWING!!!"  
"REALLY!!" Scott jointed in.  
"YESSS!!!" Stiles and Scott embrace in the living room and jumped together in excitement of the snowy wonderland.  
"Boys, calm down, We need to prepare for winter now, but I wonder why it is an early winter, it wasn't that cold today for it to snow," She wondered.

They went around the house, preparing it for winter with time to spare to finish and eat the cake. As they finished their slices, they heard a knock on the door.  
As Scott went up to the door, he got scare as to who it was. His mom must have noticed so she replaced him to open the door and greet the stranger.  
"Hey, Scott, I am going to open the door and welcome the stranger ok?" Melissa said.  
"OK" Scott replied.  
As The door opened, A giant black wolf with red glowing eyes appeared. The boys saw the wolf and panic and hid. It was just like the wolf they saw in the woods. But it's eyes.  
It's eyes are red. AND GLOWING.  
"Don't be afraid, I am not here to harm you, I am just looking for a place to stay for the night. It is a cold winter and I am nearly frozen. Would you please let me stay with you, their is no one around for me to ask." The wolf asked in a deep voice.  
"Sure, you are allowed to stay here for as long as you like. Boys, you can come out now." Their mom said way to calmly.  
Both boys crawled out of their hiding spaces and went cautiously up to the wolf. Now that they could look, the wolf was frozen. His coat was covered in snow and didn't free themselves.  
"Boys, Can you help him get the snow out of his fur? Do you have a name, wolf?"  
"My name is Derek." Derek grunted.  
"I am Stiles and this is Scott."  
Stiles helped get the snow out of Derek's fur while Scott started a fire and got blankets and pillows, since Scott wasn't to smart and tried to use a branch to take the snow out faster.  
When Stiles finished taking the snow out of Derek's fur, The wolf grumbled a thank you out of his mouth. Stiles glowed with happiness of helping the wolf. Stiles didn't know why, but he seem to feel safe and warm near the wolf. The wolf was rather beautiful, but Stiles noticed that his fur was matted, so he got a brush and started to brush the wolf. Derek seem to purr under the strokes of Stiles and Scott pouted because he didn't get to help as much as Stiles, so he arranged the pillow and blanket so they all was warm and comfortable. Melissa told the boys she was tired and that she was going to sleep. She also said to listen to the wolf and not keep him up.

Scott got tired eventually so he when to the bedroom. Stiles stayed though. He didn't want to leave Derek alone. He continued to pet and groom the wolf til his fur was silky and smooth. They then talked until they fell asleep. Melissa found them in the morning with Stiles and Derek cuddling on top of the blankets and pillows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whispers so you can read* come visit me at @mcvay-it-up on tumblr(not a sterek blog)...ok go back to reading

As soon as day dawned the two children let him out, and he trotted across the snow into the forest. Stiles and Scott never knew why he was so made up to go out into the cold and look so lost. The wolf came every evening at the same time, laid himself down by the hearth, and let the children amuse themselves with him as much as they liked; and they got so used to him that the doors were never fastened until their black wolf had arrived. Derek gradually gave up on looking in the winter for it was too cold and everything was covered up in snow. He looked sad but he was happy that he had company and warmth instead of the cold outdoors. While the mother would take a horse and travel to the village or go into the forest, Derek would stay and play with Scott and Stiles. 

When spring Came and outside was green, the wolf said one morning to Stiles,

"Now I must go away, and cannot come back for the whole summer."

"Where are you going, then, Derek?" asked Stiles.

"I must go into the forest and guard my treasures from a wicked dwarf. In the winter, when the earth is frozen hard, she is obliged to stay below and cannot work her way through; but now, when the sun has thawed and warmed the earth, she can break through it, and come out to pry and steal; and what once gets into her hands, and in her caves, does not easily see daylight again."

Stiles then made the connection between Derek's whereabouts in the begin of winter. He must have been checking his treasure and looking for where the dwarf.

"When will you return? I don't want to see you go." Stiles said to the wolf.

"I may return soon, once I find the dwarf."

Derek was quite sorry at his departure, and as Stiles unbolted the door for him, and the wolf was hurrying out, he caught against the bolt and a piece of his hairy coat was torn off, and it seemed to Stiles as if he had seen gold shining through it, but he was not sure about it. The wolf ran away quickly, and was soon out of sight behind the trees.

 

A short time afterwards the mother sent her children into the forest to get firewood. There they found a big tree which lay felled on the ground, and close by the trunk something was jumping backwards and forwards in the grass, but they could not make out what it was. When they came nearer they saw a dwarf with an old withered face and a snow-white beard a yard long. The end of the beard was caught in a crevice of the tree, and the little fellow was jumping about like a dog tied to a rope, and did not know what to do.

He glared at the girls with his fiery red eyes and cried in a high pitched noise,

"Why do you stand there? Can you not come here and help me?"

"What are you up to, little man?" asked Scott.

"You stupid, prying goose! And I am a woman, foul!" answered the dwarf,

"I was going to split the tree to get a little wood for cooking. The little bit of food that we people get is immediately burnt up with heavy logs; we do not swallow so much as you coarse, greedy folk. I had just driven the wedge safely in, and everything was going as I wished; but the cursed wedge was too smooth and suddenly sprang out, and the tree closed so quickly that I could not pull out my beautiful white beard; so now it is tight and I cannot get away, and the silly, sleek, milk-faced things laugh! Ugh! how odious you are!"

Stiles comfort Scott as he shouldn't have been called those things, but they decided that they should help the old dwarf.

The children tried very hard, but they could not pull the beard out, it was caught too fast.

"I will run and fetch someone," said Scott.

"You senseless goose!" snarled the dwarf,

"why should you fetch someone? You are already two too many for me; can you not think of something better?"

"Don’t be impatient," said Stiles,

"I will help you," and he pulled his scissors out of his pocket, and cut off the end of the beard.

As soon as the dwarf felt himself free she laid hold of a bag which lay amongst the roots of the tree, and which was full of gold, and lifted it up, grumbling to herself,

"Uncouth people, to cut off a piece of my fine beard. Bad luck to you!" and then she swung the bag upon her back, and went off without even once looking at the children.

 

Some time afterwards Stiles and Scott went to catch a dish of fish. The dwarf heard the children as they came closer. She hid a bag of his treasure and acted like she was fishing to distract them. As they came near the brook they saw something like a large grasshopper jumping towards the water, as if it were going to leap in. They ran to it and found it was the dwarf.

"Where are you going?"said Stiles, "you surely don’t want to go into the water?"

‘I am not such a fool!’ cried the dwarf,"don’t you see that the accursed fish wants to pull me in?’

The little woman had been sitting there "fishing", and unluckily the wind had tangled up her beard with the fishing-line; a moment later a big fish made a bite and the feeble creature had not strength to pull it out; the fish kept the upper hand and pulled the dwarf towards him. She held on to all the reeds and rushes, but it was of little good, for she was forced to follow the movements of the fish, and was in urgent danger of being dragged into the water.

The boys came just in time; they held her fast and tried to free her beard from the line, but all in vain, beard and line were entangled fast together. There was nothing to do but to bring out the scissors and cut the beard, whereby a small part of it was lost. When the dwarf saw that she screamed out:

‘Is that civil, you toadstool, to disfigure a woman’s face? Was it not enough to clip off the end of my beard? Now you have cut off the best part of it. I cannot let myself be seen by my people. I wish you had been made to run the soles off your shoes!’ Then she took out a sack of pearls which lay in the rushes, and without another word she dragged it away and disappeared behind a stone.

As the brothers where coming home from fishing. They saw a horse. No master was with it. 

"Look at this nice horse," said Scott, "Stiles, can you bring the fishing poles and fish home while I look for the horse's owner."

"Sure, just come home before it is dark." Stiles replied as he took the fishing poles and fish and walked away.

"Now, where is your owner?" Scott asked the horse. The Horse started to trot off to find it's owner and Scott had to run to keep up.

"Wait up, I am only trying to help you!"

As the horse came to a stop, Scott saw a nicely dressed man unconscious on the ground next to a stream. The man looked young, around 15 or 16, about his and his brother's age. The young man looked beautiful to Scott. Scott scooped some water into his hand and poured some slowly into he stranger's mouth. The stranger started to wake up and he look at Scott.

"Ahhh, Thank you for waking me up, I don't know how I fell asleep."

" Your welcome," Scott said as he blushed.

"And you brought my horse with you, thank so much, I lost him. So who are you and why are you alone in the woods."

As Scott blushed harder, He said," I am Rose red, but i like Scott better. I was out here with my brother, Snow white but we found your horse. So he went home with the fish. What about you?"

"Well, I am Prince Isaac. I was out here looking for my lost brother. He went out to hunter for game but that was before winter."

"Well, you should come back to my cottage for some water and food, and maybe some rest...ONLY IF YOU WANT TO-"

"That will be fine." Isaac Said with a blush.

 

It happened that soon afterwards the mother sent the two children to the town to buy needles and thread, and laces and ribbons. The road led them across a heath upon which huge pieces of rock lay strewn about. There they noticed a large bird hovering in the air, flying slowly round and round above them. it sank lower and lower, and at last settled near a rock not far away. Immediately they heard a loud, piteous cry. They ran up and saw with horror that the huge eagle had seized their old acquaintance the dwarf, and was going to carry her off.

The children, full of pity, at once took tight hold of the little woman, but the eagle was too big and strong and carried the boys with the dwarf. The boys screamed out. Isaac heard them far away because he was a werewolf. So he got on his horse and raced after the boys.

As the eagle went up the rocky hill, they were dropped onto a bush. They boys got up and looked for the dwarf to see if she was ok. The dwarf has dropped some gems and was trying to pick them up.

 The evening sun shone upon the brilliant stones, they glittered and sparkled with all colours so beautifully that the children stood still and stared at them.

‘Why do you stand gaping there?’ cried the dwarf, and her ashen- grey face became copper-red with rage.

"YOu stole those gems, didn't you?" Stiles asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," the dwarf replied as he climbed up the rocky terrain.

"You are the dwarf that cursed the wolf so you could steal his treasure."

The dwarf picked up a stick and wedged it between some rocks. The rocks were huge and they started to roll down towards the boys.

Out of nowhere, a huge black wolf jumped in front of Stiles and Scott to save them, He threw the rock to the side. The wolf got closer to the dwarf with every dodged rock. When the wolf was within swipe range, the dwarf said,

" you will never get your treasure, wolf," as she tried to wedge the biggest rock in the pile. Before she could launch the rock, Isaac came from the side and threw his sword at the dwarf, not killing her, but making the dwarf stuck there. The wolf swatted the dwarf. She flew into the air and hit a rock the size of the boy's cottage. As the dwarf hit the rock and died, the rock vanished and revealed Derek's treasure.

The boys had run away, but the wolf called to them,

"Snow-white and Rose-red, do not be afraid. Wait, I will come to you." Then they recognized his voice and waited, and he came up to them with his brother, Isaac. Suddenly he transformed. He stood there a handsome man, Nude. As Stiles gaped at him, He notice how muscular he was, How defined his body was. His jawline was sculpted and his eyes were just like the gems that the dwarf had stole. They were not just one color, but they started to glow a red, like a ruby. As Stiles looked farther down, He noticed something hung long between the man's leg. It was magnificent. It was thick and long, Stiles wonder how it would look if it was hard, how it would feel inside him. As he heard Derek moan, then cough and straighten, Stiles flushed and looked away.

" I am King's son," he said, "and I was bewitched by that wicked dwarf, who had stolen my treasures. I have had to run about the forest permanently in my wolf form until I was freed by her death. Now she has got his well-deserved punishment. The only thing that she has done is help me find my mate. You Stiles. I have found you."

The next part Derek said, he said with nervousness," Will you be my mate Stiles?"


End file.
